Twlight Meets the Flock
by maxridelovr1995
Summary: Uhh... not good at summaries, Seth imprints but with who? Fax, Seth x ? Iggy x OC other pairings. T for language. I hope you like it! OOCness at points. ;D flames are welcome!
1. Chapter 1! MEETING

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR MAXIMUM RIDE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!!!!)**

Twilight Meets the Flock

**Max's POV**

We were flying over Washington when Fang's head exploded. Not literally. That would just be a big mess to clean up not that I care about the 'it being Fang' part, OK, OK, I do care, I care a lot. Not that I would EVER admit that. So, anyway, Fang started falling and screaming out in pain, yeah I know what you're thinking, 'FANG screaming?' Well, you try having a head explosion, you'll never have the thought again. So me and Iggy supported Fang and stopped in a small meadow. Fang was panting and sweating like crazy. Angel and Nudge went to find water while Gazzy paced around nervously, very scared.

It's been 3 years. The flock is still together, Iggy in Fang are still sexist pigs and not getting any better. Angel's still my little sweetheart and Nudge still won't shut up. Fang, Iggy and I are 17, Nudge is 14 and a MOJOR shoppaholic, Gazzy is 12 and still wicked, well, gassy, Angel is 9 and sometimes goes little over board with the mind-control.

Iggy was hovering, (not the flying kind, the standing over someone kind) worried, while I bent down next to him to see if he was alright. "Fang? Fang? Are you OK?"

"Hmmmmmm," he murmured. I was so relieved. Angel and Nudge came over, carrying one of Fang's (black) shirts, soaked with water. I placed it over his eyes. _His beautiful, dark eyes_ a I thought, I KNEW IT!!!!! YOU LOVE HIM!!!!! FINALLY YOU GET IT!!!! Angel. Of course. The voice had mysteriously disappeared after I saved the world. Awwwwwww so sad *cough YAY cough* We were trying to find a little quiet town to settle down in, we had fake ID's (I was 20 Fang was 22 Iggy was 23 Nudge was 16 Gazzy was 15 and Angel was 12) so we could buy a house.

Fang sat up, taking off the shirt. " Are you OK?" I whispered, Angel was right, I WAS finally seeing that I loved him. TOLD YOU SO!!!! _yeah Angel, I should have listened, please stay out of my head sweetie. _Sorry Max _It's OK_ Fang hadn't kissed me since that day on the dock. I've been happy about it… 'til now, now I WANTED him to kiss me, I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but he might not care for me anymore, maybe I blew it, me and my uncertainties.

"yeah I'm fine let's go." He said, unemotionally, like always, _GOD HE I S SOOOOOOO HOT!!!! _Angel giggled. "what did I say angel?" "sorry, you basically screamed it though" Fang had a confused look on his face, only me and Angel could tell though. _ANGEL!!! DON"T!!!!! _suddenly Fang's eyes went unfocused, then he looked surprised, as surprised as he could look anyway. I looked at Angel, she was smiling sweetly. Then everyone but Fang went into the woods, I got up to follow them, but something caught my wrist. Fang.

**Fang's POV**

We were flying over a small town in Washington. We went a couple miles and there was nothing but trees, it was really cold and wet here. Suddenly my head felt like it was being ripped apart. Then I was falling. Then I blacked out.

I heard the voice of an angel saying my name and I hoped It would take me away from the pain. Then I realized it was Max. "hmmmmmm" I whispered, if it was Max I'd be OK. I felt something cold on my face. I sat up, taking off the shirt, "are you OK?" SHE whispered, if you don't know who SHE is, it's Max, the only person I have loved or ever will love. "yeah I'm fine, lets go." GOD I LOVE HER!!! Angel giggled. Crap she heard that, or at least that's what I thought until I heard Max say, "what did I say Angel?" "sorry, you basically screamed it though" I was SOOOO confused. She thinks your 'sooooooo hot'_ Yeah, RIGHT…_ no seriously, I wasn't supposed to hear this part but she just realized she loves you and wants you to kiss her again but doesn't know if you still like her._ Seriously? _seriously. wow Max wanted me to kiss her again. AND she loved me. Wow.

_Angel, can you get every one to leave but Max? _sure thing _thanks _take your time I rolled my eyes. The flock left, then Max turned to leave, but I caught her wrist, turning her back around. She was a little surprised, but she sat back down next to me. She was looking at the ground, not meeting my eye, I saw her cheeks though, they were bright red. "Max?" I asked. "Yeah?" She said, still not meeting my gaze. "I love you." I said under my breath, I didn't mean for her to hear it, I was just preparing myself, but I was glad she heard, because after the shock wore off, she said " I love you to Fang, so much" I took her face in my hands and lightly pressed my lips to hers, half expecting her to pull back but she didn't. She did the last thing I expected, her arms would around my neck, and she pressed her lips back onto mine. I kissed her back, hoping she wouldn't change her mind and fly off again, it hurt me so bad every time. But she didn't fly off, she kissed me hard, I smiled against her lips and hugged her to me, never wanting this to end, but thanks to the need of oxygen, we broke apart, panting.

"awwwwwwwwww" said Angel and Nudge at the same time. It was creepy how they did that.

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" Iggy.

"FANG AND MAX JUST KISSED!!!" Iggy smirked "Told ya dude. Over and Over."

Iggy, of course, knew I was in love with Max and had been since I was about 7 and I nearly cried for her every time they brought her back hurt, but hey, I didn't get my practice for being 'the Emotionless Fang' by myself. Iggy had told me over and over again that we would end up together, how he knew this I don't know. He actually liked someone for 'bout a year, Ella, but she had a boyfriend and she loved him. Poor Iggy. I hope he falls in love again, and ends up with her.

**Max's POV**

I was soaring. Not literally, emotionally. That was the best kiss EVER!!! The kiss with Sam was so much worse then that, by like 92,752% Seriously.

"awwwwwwwwww" said Angel and Nudge at the same time. CREEPY!!!

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" Iggy demanded.

"FANG AND MAX JUST KISSED!!!" Iggy smirked "Told ya dude. Over and Over."

What was that all about? Oh well, I DON'T CARE!!!

Suddenly I smelled something that smelled like an eraser, but more wolfy, it wouldn't really matter, all the erasers were on our side now, because we would let them go while Itex would have killed them. So I wasn't really worried, Angel would pick up on anything else.

A sandy colored wolf stepped into the meadow. It stiffed the air, probably confused by our scent. Then something occurred to me, it was way too big and it smelled part human and something weirdly sweet. Angel looked surprised. _Angel? Something wrong? Is he mean? _no, actually he is unusually kind… and Max?_ what sweetie? _he's a werewolf. "A werewolf?" I said,. Accidentally out loud. The whole flock, minus Angel, and the wolf snapped their heads to look at me. _Is he a nice werewolf? _yup and there are others…and…_ and? _there are vampires, nice ones who don't drinks human blood. "VAMPIRES?!?!" once again out loud, oops _tell them honey, and the wolf._ okay she concentrated for a little bit, then there were gasps and the wolf trotted over. _did you tell him about us?_ yes, he doesn't care but is really confused. the werewolf went into the woods then 5 minutes later a boy around 14 came into the clearing that's him "hello" I said. "hi. I'm Seth." "I'm Max this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel" I pointed to them, he looked at them as I said their names and when he got to Angel, he gasped and his eyes just about popped out of their sockets. Wonder what happened?

Angel giggled "wow didn't see THAT one coming."

"what is it sweetie?"

"uhhh… he just imprinted on me."

"huh?"

"it's a werewolf thing, kinda like love at first sight."

"_**WHAT!?!?!**_"

"don't worry Max he doesn't love me like THAT, he loves me like you do. Just wants me protected. Oh and we can't leave now."

"why?"

"because you have to be with the one you imprinted with, and he can't fly."

Seth was silent during this whole time, and he didn't take his eyes off Angel.

"I'll be right back" he said as he walked into the woods.

"he's getting Jake." Angel said

"Jake?"

"another werewolf, he's just going to tell him to come, and not think about the imprint yet, they share a mind while in wolf form"

Then Seth walked back and sat down next to Angel. I don't know why, but I was compelled to trust him, even though I just met him. Just then a russet wolf ran into the meadow, and halted as soon as he saw us. He turned then a boy around 16 came back.

"hey dude" He said, "what's going on?"

"Angel, could you 'tell' him?" Seth said.

"sure" she concentrated then the boy gasped.

"I'm Jake" he said, still shocked.

"I'm Max this is Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Jake held out his hand to us and we shook it, and it was freaking HOT. He stopped at Iggy, Nudge Elbowed him and said "he's trying to shake your hand. Sorry, he's blind" Iggy shook Jake's hand. Fang snickered and Iggy threw a rock directly at his head, this was usual, but Jake and Seth were amazed.

"anyway, Jake, I think they should meet the Cullens."

"who are the Cullens?"

"Vampires" Jake, Angel and Seth said, weird

"they won't hurt anyone though"

"okay, what ever we'll meet the Cullens, buy a house, and enroll you guys in school."

Cheers erupted from the whole flock but Fang who was just staring at me like a sexist pig, and I have to admit I liked it, I gave him a flirty smile back, and he looked kinda surprised.

We flew above the wolves until we got to a big white house with one of the walls completely made of glass.

Jake just walked into the house, not even knocking while the rest of us waited outside. First, two teenaged looking kids came out with a beautiful girl who looked around 5. The boy walked up to us and said "hi. I'm Edward Cullen, this is my wife, Bella and our daughter Renesmee or Nessie for short." Bella smiled and Renesmee grinned, she was sooooooo cute!!!!! "yes, she is" Edward said, "Yes, I can read minds but I can't put thoughts into people's heads like Angel, Nessie can though."

6 more strangers and Jake came out. One looked older than the rest "Carlisle" Edward said, reading my thoughts there was an older woman with him "Esme" then there was a REALLY buff looking guy "Emmett" with his arm around who looks like the worlds most beautiful person in the world "Rose" then there was this little tiny girl "Alice" with a tall man who looked like people repeatedly bit him, and hard, "Jasper, so you know we're good vampires and we know you have wings, why don't you come inside so we can get to know each other.

Fang hugged me tight and I LOVED it I mean what have I been missing? I'm NEVER going to be that clueless again! Edward and Angel burst into laughter at my little rant. Stupid mind readers. I hid my face in Fangs shirt as we walked into the house

**(this is my first FanFiction so plz give me a break!!! COMMENT PLZ!!!! I WANA NO HOW I DID!!!**

**Thx!!!**

**Maxridelovr1995**

**Aka: ~J3$$~)**


	2. Chapter 2! TEXTING

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Maximum Ride OR Twilight :~( ****L**** :~( *tear tear***

**THANKS TO Nightopian Princess AND Kiracatta** **FOR REVIEWING!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! MAJOR FAX!!!!! PHONES! TEXTING!**

**ENJOY! ****J**

Chapter 2

**Fang's POV **

I'm not the most trusting person, so I don't know why I trusted these vampires and werewolves. I mean they were MYTHICAL CREATURES for crying out loud! Maybe it's because Angel got imprinted on maybe it was something else, whatever, I trust Max and Angel's judgment. Thanks Fang _your welcome now please get out of my head _sorry _it's OK. _I hugged Max to me as we were about walked to the house. Before we took 2 whole steps, Angel and Edward started bursting out laughing. Max buried her face in my shirt, I gotta say, THANK YOU MIND READERS!!! you're welcome fang _it was just a thought Angel, why were you laughing?_ she was thinking that she was missing out on a lot when she wasn't with you when you held her, she thought, 'I'm NEVER going to be this clueless again' I held her yet even tighter. I never wanted this to end. We walked into the house and sat on soft, white couches, well, white for now, we hadn't showered in a while. Angel and Edward cracked smiles, ok, now I have 2 people in my head, THIS would get annoying! At that, they were cracking up._ Shut up you stupid mind readers_ Sorry

I was sitting on the couch, Max sitting RIGHT to my left, Iggy was on the other side with Angel on his lap, it was cute, Seth was next to them, and Nudge by him with Gazzy next to her. Wow. This was a BIG couch, everything in here was fancy, these people (Vampires) had taste AND money. We talked about stuff, Itex, Erasers, FINALLY getting rid of everything, they talked about The Volturi, about being 'vegetarians,' all that jazz.

We ended up liking each other, which was weird, we didn't like any body but the flock. We were going to stay at their house until we fine one of our own (which they would pay for) Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were going to go to school, Nudge in 11th grade, Gazzy in10th and Angel in 7th, Alice volunteered to make us over so no one would recognize us, and *gulp* take us shopping. Ooooohhhh FUN!!! (yeah right) Max didn't like that too much either. Oh and they were getting us ALL cell phones. With texting, oooh this would be fun, you know what, I like these vampires.

So the Alice was getting in her yellow Porsche (which was WICKED cool!) and we were (sadly) on our way to the mall somewhere an hour and a half away. Max flew as close to me as she could, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her staring at me like I was everything, I REALLY liked it, but the first time I caught her staring, I had looked over to her, and she blushed and looked away, so I now showed no sign that I knew, GOD I love her. After a while, (of her staring at me and me staring at her out of the corner of my eye) we landed in a clearing behind the *gulp* mall. Alice took me and Max aside, "hey, you know what, why don't you guys go to the food court or something? We'll pick out your clothes, don't worry, Fang's clothes will be Fangish and yours will be Maxish."

"I don't know…" Max said. "Nudge can try to get some pretty slutty clothes some times, and Ig can be a Sexist pig, ALL the time."

"Just trust me Max, I won't get them ANYthing you wouldn't like"

"well, ok, fine meet us at the food court after you're done, wait, this is Nudge and Angel we're talking about, how 'bout we get the cell phones 1st and you can txt us when you're done, we can eat, but we can't eat for HOURS we'll go look for houses."

"ok, fine by me."

We walked into Verizon Wireless, me, Max, Iggy, and Nudge got iPhones and Angel and Gazzy got Blackberries. As soon as we left the store I texted Max:

**Me: HI!**

**Max: wow Fang, rlly?**

**Me: DUH!!! We nvr had technology b4!!!**

**Max: wow just wow and ur a RLLY slow txter**

**Me: shut ^**

**Max: MAKE ME!!!**

**Me: fine u just wait…**

**Max: o god**

**Me: wait-where did U lern 2 txt?**

**Max:…**

**Me: MAX?**

**Max: well…… Ella tot me, I txted a lot**

**Me: who?**

**Max: mom**

**Me: that's it?**

**Max: well…**

**Me: MAX???**

**Max: there was Sam…**

**Me: WAT?!?!**

**Max: JUST KIDDING!!!! GOD!!!!!!!**

**Me: o…**

**Max: awwwwwwwwww u were jelus**

**Me: WAS NOT!!!!!**

**Max: WAS 2 AND U NO IT!!!**

**Me: ok… MAYBE I was…**

**Max: wait- y r we still txtin?**

**Me: idk and idrc but we're sposed 2 b looking 4 houses and eating…**

Oh, my god I LOVED texting! Me and Max had already left the store and were in the parking lot just texting, she put her phone in her pocket and walked over to stand RIGHT in front of me. I put my phone in my pocket and hugged her close, "I love you, Maximum," I whispered against her hair. "I love you to, Fang, I love you so much" She said. I pulled back JUST enough to look in her eyes, and smiled, yes, SMILED like a big, wide, sexist piggish, cocky GRIN. Then I kissed her, this was BETTER than before, which had seemed impossible before this.

**Max's POV**

HOLY HELL! THIS was HEAVEN. We were kissing passionately in the parking lot, his mouth crushed to mine. I was leaning on him kissing him back and I was WAY into the kiss, I didn't know where I was, WHO I was, I just knew Fang. Fang, Fang, Fang. His tongue sought entrance into my mouth and I accepted immediately, wanting this to last forever, of course, damn oxygen just COULDN'T leave us alone, I was getting dizzy, but I really didn't care, I didn't break the kiss. I think Fang noticed me getting dizzy though, 'cause he broke us apart, and we just looked into my eyes. We stared for a good 10 minutes, catching our breath.

"we need to go eat," he said.

"ok fine"

We went BACK into the mall (the Hellhole) and headed straight for the food court, which was crowded but not TOO crowded we got 4 double bacon cheese burgers, 5 fries,4 chocolate milkshakes, and 2 sprites in all. We went to a table and put everything down and sat across from each other, even though it wasn't OFFICIALLY, all I could think was,_oh, my god I'm on a DATE with FANG!!! _I was ECSTATIC I mean- it was FANG FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I knew I was grinning like a fool, but I couldn't help it. I ate my food, and so did Fang. Then we went back out side and we kissed one more time (less intense though *tear tear*) then we took off, looking for real estate.

We were LUCKY no one recognized us at the mall, or we would have been bombarded. We wanted to find a house in Forks, so the kids could go to school with the Cullens, we all had to stick together, us freaks. We found a house surrounded by woods that was a good size, it had 5 bedrooms 4 bathrooms, and a backyard, I wondered why such a big house in such a little town, and I figured someone with a lot of kids moved into a smaller version and added onto it, oh well, I don't really care. We looked in through the windows and the house looked pretty nice, so we decided that it was the house we wanted, not that we KNEW we'd get, we just hoped.

Just then, my phone started playing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. I took it out of my pocket and there was a text:

**From: Nudge**

**We're dun 4 2day, well cum bac 2marow but u don't haf 2**

**8:52 PM**

I quickly texted her back:

**Ok well meet u back the Cullens' place, we're gona finish lookin 4 houses. BYE!**

Fang looked over at me, confused, "I thought we already decided on this one?"

"we did" I replied, giving him another flirty smile. "lets go flying, go somewhere more… isolated"

He was grinning that sexist piggish grin I had come to love, when it was directed at me from him of course, NOT when Iggy does it to whatever waitress is in front of him, because he get Gazzy to describe them, in DETAIL, which just made me mad that he was flirting with some he didn't even KNOW! "ok but we have to go a way that the kids won't see us and Iggy won't hear us" he said, with that IRRESISTIBLE voice of his.

"Fine by me"

We flew in one direction for about a half hour and found a little clearing, not the one from before, a different one, and landed. As SOON as we landed I went into Fang's arms, sighing contently, happy to be here. We stood like that for about 5 minutes, just holding each other. We sat down and I leaned against Fang. We watched the stars. I saw Orion's belt and the Dipper thingies. I wasn't really paying attention, I was much more alert of WHO I was there with, Fang, Fang, Fang. I was SOOOOOOO happy this finally happened. Now that I thought about it, I knew that I had always loved him, back out at the E shaped house, at the school where I had to see him come back from tests with barely any clothes left, and the ones he still had shredded, ESPECIALLY when he kissed the Red-Haired Wonder and hung out with Bridged. "what are you thinking about?"

"I just figured out that I've always loved you, even back at the school"

"I've always loved you too." he said softly.

"do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not, anything"

"If you always loved me, why did you kiss Lissa and Bridged?"

"Uhhh… Promise you won't get mad and call me a sexist pig?" I just nodded. "Well… I never really liked Lissa… I just had never gone out with anyone so… I just went along with it. And the Bridged thing… one, we never kissed, two, when we figured out that you thought we liked each other we BOTH made disgusted faces, we DIDN'T like each other that way, and three, she was training me. She figured out that I liked you about 3 minutes after we met. She said I should hurry up and tell you that I loved you because you wouldn't wait forever. So.. I've never loved any one but you." I know I should be thinking 'sexist pig! Don't take advantage of girls!' but all I could think was that he was the best guy EVER and I was lucky to have him all to myself. I looked over at him, he was hanging his head. I put both my hands on his cheeks and made him look up at me. It was all in his eyes, he was actually SCARED that I would turn him down now… wow does he really think I could be THAT mean? So I kissed him.

He was really surprised at first, but that only lasted about half a second, then he was kissing me back.

**Fang's POV**

Oh my god, what if she won't love me as much because I took advantage of Lissa? Oh God, oh God, oh God. She took my face in her hands and forced me to look up at her. Oh no, she's going to tell me off. Then she kissed me. For a half a second, I was frozen with shock, then I kissed her back hungrily, pulling her close against me. Once again, it was impossibly better than before. I glided my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened them instantly. This _was __**HEAVENLY.**_ yes, me, Fang, just said 'heavenly' well, guys, if you kissed Max, you'd understand, also, if you kissed Max I'd rip your throat out! HAPPY DAY! *note sarcasm, 'bout the 'happy day' part the ripping of your throat was completely serious* This time, damn oxygen didn't break us apart, it was Max's cell playing "So What" by Pink-ugh, pink. It was a text. From- wait for it- ALICE…the one who sees the FUTURE.

**From: Alice**

**OMG u 2 r sposed 2 b lukin 4 HOUSES not makin OUT!**

**10:02**

Max replied FAST- she BETTER had been kidding about Sam…

**WE ALREADY FOUND 1 LEVE US ALONE!!!!**

Haha- she told Alice to leave us alone- haha. "so where were we?" she asked, leaning onto me again. I put my hands around her waist. Then we were kissing again. My tongue was exploring her mouth, tasting leftover burger and everything. You would think it would be gross, but it wasn't. And dude- she tasted good. Max's phone rang again but she just put it on silent without breaking the kiss. I could feel her getting dizzy though so I gently pulled away. You know what? We need better lung capacity. I was missing TOO much not being with her.

______________________________________________________________________

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! Sorry I'm a MAJOR texter so I text speak a lot so if u cant really read it, oops**

**~Jess Raine Criswell (yes, that is actually how I spell my middle name)**


	3. Chapter 3! DREAM

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR TWILIGHT! 

THANK YOU TO WHOEVER GAVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!! I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT THEREFORE NEED ADVICE!!!! SO THANK YOU ANONYMOUS PERSON!!!!

I love you all!!!!!

Oh and person- it's Angel. She controlled their minds until they would trust them on their own. 

**Chapter 3**

**Max's POV**

**We were kissing again, his tongue in my mouth, exploring. On their own accord, my hands went up to his chest, feeling his muscles, he had a 6-pack. His hands were around my waist, securely holding me in place. We kissed for a very long time, only stopping to breathe and say "I love you." I felt my skin heating up, I was sweating, it was surprisingly warm out, even here in Washington. After about a half an hour or so, we broke apart and I laid my head on his stomach, panting. "God, I'm so hot." **

"**yes, you are" **

" **you know I didn't mean it that way, but thanks, so are you." **

"**your welcome and thanks to you too" I rolled my eyes. **

"**we should get back, they might worry" I whispered. **

"**yeah, lets go"**

**We flew back to the Cullen's place. The younger kids were already asleep, thank the Lord. We went up to check on them, Angel was sleeping in Nessie's room, Nudge was already asleep in a different room, Gazzy in another, and Iggy was lounging in another. The one Iggy was in was white; WONDER why? Me and Fang went to a different room, sat on the bed and- you guessed it- kissed, tongues brushing together. Then Edward walked in. **

"**oh I'm sorry, I just need to know what house you were getting." **

"**we want the house at *insert address here***"

"okay, we'll get it, have fun you two" he walked out. And we did, have fun that is, we kissed then went to bed.

**~DREAM~**

I was walking along the beach down in La Push when someone came up behind me. I expected it to be Fang, and it was. We kissed, that's when I found out something was wrong, he tasted like…metal, like he was a Fang-Flyboy. Then I got punched in the stomach and I collapsed.

**~END OF DREAM~**

I bolted up straight in bed, and Fang woke up beside me. "What's wrong sweetie?" "dream…you…beach…metal…Fang 2...stomach…."

"shh shh it's okay, it was just a dream," but a had to prove it so I kissed him. It _was_ just a dream…but once I started, I couldn't stop. I kissed him hard. I was now over my bad dream, I just wanted to have him forever.

**Fang's POV**

We went to bed.

**!~DREAM~!**

I was walking with Max on the beach then we stopped and kissed, my tongue was searching her mouth and hers was doing the same to mine. This was amazing, I loved it. But, as it was a dream, it couldn't last forever.

**!~END OF DREAM~!**

I woke up to the feeling of someone bolting straight up. Once I knew it was Max, I was wide awake. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"dream…you…beach…metal…Fang 2...stomach…."

I had o idea what she was talking about but I figured it was a nightmare so I said, "shh shh it's okay, it was just a dream," then she kissed me, at first seeming like she was trying to prove something, but then really getting into the kiss.

Once again, though, damn oxygen broke us apart. "what happened honey?"

"I had a nightmare"

"I got that part, what happened in the dream?"

"I was walking on the beach when you came up behind me, only it wasn't you it was like a flyboy Fang, and I didn't know until right before I got punched in the stomach."

"how'd you figure it out?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I kissed him and he tasted like metal"

"and that's why you kissed me…"

"well, that and I needed to, it calms me down, makes me feel safe." that made me smile. I kissed her again.

_oh my God, I love him soooo much! _wait a second- where did THAT come from? Did-did I just read her MIND? She must have felt me stop moving, because she pulled back to look at me with concerned eyes. "what were you just thinking?"

"about how I love you soooo much, why?"

"I just read your mind…" no… this wasn't possible not at all, NOT possible _yes, it is very possible, you can read Max's mind, but ONLY hers_ and with that I clutched my head in pain, it hurt SOOOO bad! I felt Max's arms around me, trying to comfort me.

Edward burst into the room, reading my mind, but that's when I blacked out.

**Max's POV**

I felt Fang stop moving. "What were you just thinking?"

"about how I love you soooo much, why?" now I was really confused.

"I just read your mind" he sat there for a minute, then clutched his head, whimpering almost silently. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him. Then, Edward burst into the room, looking concerned, no doubt he read Fang's mind.

"what happened?" I asked

"I don't know, I heard your voice in his head, then a voice with no gender or emotion." "why would he be getting the voice now? Itex is already destroyed." I was really confused by this, was the world in danger again? God I hope not, that would SUCK.

"well apparently he can read your mind and only your mind"

"is that supposed to _comfort_ me?"

"I knew it wouldn't work but I tried anyway"

"Grrr"

By now all the vampires had heard and were in the doorway with concerned eyes.

"You guys can go. I've been through this before; I know how it feels." they nodded and left.

About ten seconds later he stopped making noise and could look up. He looked apologetic.

"It's OK Fang, it will all be fine." and, god, do I want that to be the truth.

"I heard that. Even you have doubts and now I can always read your mind to figure anything out."

"yeah yeah yeah, just don't abuse it. I'd have to kick your ass."

"What? You'll share your mind with a total stranger but not with me?"

"Huh?"

"You shared your mind with the Voice. And you didn't even know him."

_I didn't have a choice. And you know I wanted him out. You know I hated it._ I thought to him, knowing he was listening.

He grinned. "He was still in your head. I will be too. No matter how much you hate it!" he told me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Grrr."

**Fang's POV**

Yes!!! I can finally see what's in Max's head!!! I just hope the voice in my head doesn't mean that the world is in danger again.

"Let's go back to sleep" I said, just as she was about to yawn. _Get out of my head!_

"No."

"Whatever. Goodnight. I love you." she told me. My heart just about burst every time I heard her say that.

"I love you too, Max. And I always will." she smiled and kissed me gently before laying her head on my chest.

We fell back to sleep. This one was dreamless though.

I woke up to the smell of bacon, ham, eggs, cheese and…something else.

I looked down to Max. she looked so peaceful. Just as I thought that- she started to wake up.

"Hmmmnn" she mumbled. She's not really a morning person if she doesn't have to be.

Not that we'd know that. We always had to get up to fight or take care of the kids.

I rubbed between her wings, how she likes it. _Mmmmmm. Bacon, eggs, cheese, ham and oregano. Wait- since when did I know what oregano smelled like? Oh yeah- I watched Iggy cook last time we were in one of those hotels with a kitchen._ Max thought.

"oregano. That's what its called." I said.

"Grrr." she looked so beautiful when she was mad.

We went downstairs to find Alice cooking omelets. She smiled at us as we sat down.

"Everyone still sleeping?" Max asked.

"Yup!" she sing-songed.

"They won't be for long- they'll smell the food."

"They'll be up in 47 seconds." she told us matter-of-factly.

"it's creepy how you do that you know?" Max told her. She just smiled and gave us the plates of gigantic omelets.

"Careful, it's hot."

Did we hear her? Yes. Did we listen? No. we burned our mouths, but didn't care. It was awesome food, and we were hungry. Did I mention it was awesome?

"How does a person who doesn't eat cook so well?" Max asked me.

"Food Network." eight voices answered.

"Creepy" Me and Max said at the same time. They all laughed. Just then a tired Iggy slouched into the room. "Hey Igs." we said, then looked at each other. We cracked smiles, and after my face turned back into an emotionless mask once again.

_Don't tell me you're going back to no-emotions-Fang again. I like this Fang. You know- the one that _talks_ every once and a while. And the one where I'm not the only one who can read your emotions._ I heard Max think. I turned to her, smirked, then kissed her quickly. I didn't really want to start a make-out session in front of a whole bunch of fucking _vampires_ for crying out loud!

Edward chuckled. _stupid mind readers._

Max looked at him, confused. Obviously his family was used to this.

"Your boyfriend over there was thinking. He can tell you what" she looked at me.

"It wasn't really anything- really." she looked disbelieving. _you know better than to hide stuff from me. You know I'll get it out of you somehow._

"Yeah I know" I told her.

_So tell me!_

"later" I mumbled. She narrowed her eyes, then gave up. For now. _jerk_.

I smiled and put her on my lap. She smiled at that and leaned on me, sighing contently. Nudge came down, looking excited. "I can float!" she exclaimed. Then she lifted up off the ground. Up…up…up… and into the ceiling. We cracked up. Iggy said, "What happened? I heard Nudge say she can float and then a thump."

"She floated into the ceiling Igs." we said, then started cracking up again. Iggy cracked a smile. Then I remembered something. Crap. Mom. "I'll be back."

I went up to the room I slept in last night. I took out my cell and scrolled down to, 'Mom' then pushed the 'call' button. After three rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"hey mom, sorry I forgot to call last night, it was a little crazy." a hand came down on my shoulder and I turned to see Fang. He must have followed me up here. He smiled & I smiled back.

"It's OK sweetie. How is everyone?"

"Great. We're getting a house & the younger kids are going to school"

"That's good sweetie. You got a cell?"

"Yup."

"Where are you staying until you get a house."

"uh… with some people we met."

"Do they know?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but they won't hurt us."

"you're sure?"

"yes, mom"

"You know, you could just move back here with us. Total, Akila, Ella, and I miss you. We want you back."

"No mom, we're okay. We actually like it here. We're In a small town named Forks if you would like to know. Me, Fang, and Iggy are going to Seattle while the kids school shop today." Fang raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. I was just trying make-up something to make my mom think that we were fine. "okay, well mom, I gotta go take care of the Flock Bye!" I hung up.

I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed Fang. He kissed back immediately. When we broke apart he said, "About Seattle, you want to go? And leave the 'Iggy' part out of it?"

Iggy suddenly poked his head in. "I heard that and I'm going!" I sighed.

"Fine, Igs." I looked at Fang. 'We'll ditch the blind guy' I mouthed. He smirked.

Iggy left and Alice came in. "Hi guys!" she sing-songed.

"Hi, Alice." I said.

"Here are the clothes we bought for you yesterday. Sorry, guys, but apparently that mall is closing down, so they didn't have anything else in your size, sorry again. And with that, she disappeared. These must be really bad then…crap. I handed Fang his bag and cautiously opened mine. My jaw dropped immediately. On top were the skimpiest looking pair of black panties I've ever seen. Fang looked curious and tried to look in the bag, but I snatched it away and ran to the bathroom, calling, "Get dressed, I'll be out in a second." I got dressed quickly, knowing that if I took the time to process what I was putting on, I wouldn't be able to walk out of the bathroom. When I opened the door, Fang had his back to me. He had shorts on. That's it. No shirt. My breathing hitched in my throat and I had to keep myself from tackling him and kissing him deeply once again.

I walked up quietly behind him and snaked my arms around his bare chest. He jumped a little, then turned around in my arms. I cocked my head to one side then smiled.

He looked down at what I was wearing and gulped. I took the time to figure out for myself exactly what I had on. My bottoms were very short jean shorts and my top was a closely fitting, plunging V-neck light blue, very short sleeve Aeropostal shirt.

"What do you think?" I asked when he didn't say anything. He gulped again.

"Max…you look…so…_hot._" he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Right." I snorted.

"Really Max."

"What ever." I kissed him. "We should get going. You should get a shirt on." I eyed his chest. He smirked, turned around and pulled on a muscle shirt.

"Iggy! We're leaving, you coming?" I called.

"Yeah!" he called back.

We all walked out of the house and I noticed Alice had thought to put slits for our wings.

We headed to Seattle, flying so no one would see us.

**So? How did you like it? Thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry it took so long. **

**~Raine~**


	4. Chapter 4! KAYLA!

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Claimer: I own the plot. I'm not going to say I own Kayla, because she's my best friend ands that would be kinda creepy. Like she was a slave…**

**ENJOY!**

The three of us walked down the busy sidewalks of Seattle. All of a sudden, me and Fang turned right, leaving Iggy behind us.

**Iggy's POV**

I'm going to KILL Max and Fang. They fucking DITCHED ME and I'm fucking BLIND for Christ's sake!

All of a sudden, someone walked in front of me and I ran into them.

"What are you? Blind?" a female voice asked.

"Umm. Yeah. Thanks for bringing it up."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I- I- I-"

"It's fine. My 'sister' and her boyfriend who's basically my brother just ditched me so…yeah."

"why'd you say sister like she's not your sister?" crap she figured that out.

"Because she's not actually my sister. We're adopted." I lied.

"Oh. I'm Meg, by the way."

"Iggy." CRAP! Why didn't I lie? What if she reads Fang's blog? Or those stupid FanFictions Fang is always complaining about? "Damn" I muttered too low for any human too hear.

"Why are you saying 'Damn?' because you told me your real name, not your fake one? I remember you Iggy. Do you remember a girl named Kayla from back at the school?"

Did I remember Kayla? Fuck yes I remembered her. I had the hugest crush on her and was broken when she didn't return from one of her tests.

"No. You cant be Kayla. I don't believe it."

"Yes. I am. Do you remember that one time when we were like 4 and they didn't feed Max because she kept misbehaving and they were wondering how she was still so strong, but me, you, and Fang had been sneaking her food?"

I laughed at the memory. "ok so you are Kayla. But I thought you were dead!" I hugged her tight.

"Nope. They let me go so that they could see how you guys would react to loosing me. So they gave me a credit card that charged them and sent me off. I didn't want to leave you guys and when I was old enough I went back to break you free and you weren't there."

"wow"

"Yup…. So what happened with you guys?"

"Um. We have a bigger flock now. Me, Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

"Nudge was the one that was 3 when I left right? And Gazzy was one?"

"Yup. We grew up, we saved the world from Itex and we destroyed all of the schools. And Erasers are on our side now."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

"So when you said sister before…you were talking about Max…and oh my god that means her boyfriend is Fang."

I grinned. "Yeah. It finally happened. I knew it from the first time I met them. They're so in love it's weird."

She laughed. Damn I missed that laugh. I took out my phone. It had a white background, so I could see it. "I thought you were blind?"

"I can see things with a white background. It's weird but true."

I texted Max.

**DUDE! SO NOT COOL! And I need you to come here IMMEDIATELY so stop macking with Fang and get your ASS here!**

I hoped she would listen.

**Max's POV **

I reluctantly pulled away from Fang and read the message.Iggy wouldn't care if it wasn't urgent.

We flew towards where we left him and saw him talking to some girl. She reminded me if Kayla from the School but she was dead.

"Uhh. What's so important Iggy?"

"Hi Max, hi, Fang." the girl said easily. We froze. "So I hear you two are finally together. I mean- I've known it would happen since we had to give you food when you misbehaved."

I smiled and hugged her tight. "Oh my God! Kayla! What happened? God I missed you!"

She told us her story and how she was living on the streets until someone brought her in because a 6 year old can't use a credit card. We told her about everything. The Cullens, the werewolves, everything. She said that she lived here in Seattle with her adoptive parents. They knew everything. About us, about the school, everything.

She told us to come with her to tell them, and then she would be happy to come with us. We walked to a small house and she opened the door to let us in.

"Mom? Dad? Can you come here?" A short couple came in the room. "This is Max, Fang, and Iggy."

"_The _Max, Fang and Iggy?" the woman asked. Kay nodded. "So, which one is _the_ Iggy?" she blushed and pointed to Iggy. Iggy looked kind of confused. "Ahhhh. I kind of see what you mean."

I, being the awesome Max, knew. They were talking about how Kayla liked Iggy. I've always known. So would Iggy if he didn't sleep at exactly the same time as her. She would always say his name in her sleep. Fang knew, too.

So, while Iggy looked confused, we had smug grins on our faces. When Kayla saw that, her eyes widened and she mouthed, 'You know' I smiled and nodded. As did Fang without the smile.

"Well, they are staying in Forks and I was wondering, can I go with them and get to know the flock again?"

"Of course, they're your original family and you deserve them."

"I'll come back and visit, I promise." Kayla went up and hugged both of them. "I'll Miss you. You were always taking care of me. Thank you."

"I loved every minute of it, sweetie. Have fun and don't forget us."

"I Won't," she whispered.

We left quietly, no one saying much.

We walked to the woods behind her house and took off. When we arrived at the Cullen's, Alice and Rose had Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel shopping. Edward came out.

"Who's this?" he asked, then he must have read one of our minds. "Oh. Nice to meet you, Kayla. Alice said they won't be back until around dusk."

"Kay. As long as their having fun."

"They a--- Iggy! Stop thinking like that!"

"Not my fault you can't mind your own damned business…" he mumbled.

"Do I want to know?" Kayla asked.

"No. believe me. If this is Ig's mind, you don't."

"…Good to know." she said.

**Edward's POV**

I went out side to tell the flock when the rest of them would be home.

"Who's This?" I asked about the new girl standing there.

_Kayla. We thought the Whitecoats killed her a long time ago. _Iggy thought.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Kayla. Alice said they won't be back until dusk."

"Kay. As long as they're having fun."

_I wish I could see Kayla. I bet she's beautiful. _

"They a---" _I bet she's damn hott now. _"Iggy! Stop thinking like that!" **(A/N: I know it's not bad, but this **_**is**_** Edward we're talking about. The gentleman.)**

"Not my fault you can't mind your own damned business…" he mumbled.

"Do I want to know?" Kayla asked.

"No. believe me. If this is Ig's mind, you don't." Max told her.

"…Good to know." she said.

**Sorry! I'm stuck here. HELP!**

**~Raine~**


	5. Chapter 5 FLUFF!

**I know you don't care, but I need to tell **_**someone**_** my problems that I don't talk about with my friends. So you can just skip all the stuff in bold up here. **

**I have my first boyfriend and he's a great guy and all, but…he doesn't seem to like me the same way. He says he does… but he never talks to me in school, never starts a conversation and…just isn't the same as he was when we first started going out just two weeks ago. I'm sure it's nothing…but I don't know. I can't really talk to him because I'm like the shyest girl ever. I don't know why he would like me in the first place. I'm not pretty. I'm not popular. I'm not even outgoing enough to be **_**noticed**_ **by any other people, not just guys. I've never been in a relationship and I'm sure I'm overreacting but I just am scared I'll be hurt. My life hasn't been the happiest and not the saddest either. I feel like all my friends except Alicja, Ariana, Shayla, and Reanna are leaving me. Livi has her moments, but she's becoming less of my life every day. I feel like my life is falling apart at the seams. Anyway. I'm whining. Sorry. I love all my readers! **

**~Jess~**

**Max's POV**

I can't believe Kayla is back with us! Well it's been about a week since that, and everyone accepted Kayla with open arms, I was lounging around with Fang, Iggy and Kayla. The rest of the flock was in different rooms, along with the Cullens.

"So," I said.

"So," Fang repeated.

"So." Iggy was smirking, knowing where this was going.

"Sooooooooo……," Kayla added.

"RANDOM SONG!!!"

"_I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be" _I sang__

"Tell me what you want" Iggy asked. __

"I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me" Kayla told him.__

"So what you need?" Ig asked.

"Come on, Fang. Your turn!!" I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me and opened his mouth.__

"I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet" Fang could Sing?!__

"Been there, done that" Iggy continued, just as surprised as me.

Jasper walked into the room, smiling.__

"I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me" He sang. Very well, I might add. __

"So how you gonna do it?" Emmett called.

"Dude! You stole my line!" Iggy complained. Emmett just laughed. __

"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair" Rose called, laughing at the bleach blond hair part. __

"Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free" Fang Sang.

_  
"I'll have the quesadilla on the house" _Iggy said, along with Emmett. _  
_

"_I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  
I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name" _Kayla sang, dancing in her seat.__

"'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair" Iggy sang back to her.

I love how my plans always work. And if this doesn't work, I will scream. __

"And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar" Kayla said.

"I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong" Iggy sang back.__

"'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar" They sung together.

During this they kept getting closer and closer. But, the song ended and they pulled away. I screamed.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Fang asked.

"I told myself I would scream if it didn't work. THEY ARE TOO FUCKING STUBBORN TO GET THE FUCK TOGETHER!!! I MEAN- THEY OBVIOUSLY LIKE EACH OTHER, WHY THE FUCK WON'T THEY JUST KISS AND GET. TOGETHER. ALREADY?!?!"

Iggy and Kayla looked at me, then looked at each other, eyes wide. (Though why Iggy did, I have no idea. That blind brother of mine is a bit too weird.)

Iggy's hand came up to gauge Kayla's reaction. He seemed to like it, because he then leaned in and kissed her.

**Random fluff. Hope you don't despise it. Review. Compliment. Flame. Whatever the FUCK you want.**


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye, Maybe

**Turned out, I wasn't over-reacting. He dumped me the other day. I figured it would hurt more, but I'm fine. My best friend is making a bigger deal out of it then I am. I guess it's just good to know that the friends I still have are the best friends I could ask for. **

**IMPORTANT!: this might be the last chapter I post for this story. My inspiration has left me, and I'm not sure you guys would care much if I stopped, anyway. Thanks to those of you that actually do like my story. **

Kayla's POV

Iggy kissed me, and I was the happiest I had been in a long, long time. Maybe even ever. I've always had a crush on Iggy, and now we were finally…together, I guess. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes and looked at him. "You know, Kayla, I've always loved you, and that hasn't changed over all these years."

I grinned widely. "I love you, too, Igs." I kissed him again before looking up. That's when I saw Max smiling down at us, and Fang was smirking. I blushed lightly and snuggled into Iggy's chest. I missed him (And the others) so much while I was away.

We had been in the Cullen house for about an hour and I had met Esme, Carlisle, Bella, and Renessmee. I heard a car pull into the drive way and Max got up to greet the kids.

"Max!" I heard someone yell. "I got so many cute clothes! And Alice and Rose took us to go gets some electronics! And they helped me pick out some makeup that would look really good on me! They said we can start school tomorrow! Isn't that great?! I loved going to school back in Virginia! It was so much fun, like we were just normal kids! I can't wait until we get to go tomorrow! And-"

"Nudge, honey, breathe. In, out, in, out." I laughed and Max and then saw three kids and two teens come around the corner with Max.

**Sorry, guys. I really am to those of you that wanted me to continue. **

**~JRC~**


End file.
